


The fight of steps

by paiderastia



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paiderastia/pseuds/paiderastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had no chance to count up that thousands of steps again. Camus, we are still together, we are eventually going to scatter and disappear together.</p><p>The steps which I had walked repeatedly, are the last footprints that you left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fight of steps

The Fight Of Steps  
By Cassandra

 

“Milo, how many steps from Scopio Temple to Aquarius Temple?”

People, including Mu, always ask me like this, with a prankish smile that you can hardly imagine exactly.

I laugh: ”one thousand two hundred and thirty-four. Are you satisfied with this answer?”

People who ask this question never be serious, and vice versa.

That’s my style. I am Milo, Scopio Gold Saint. Milo.

It is Camus that living in Aquarius Temple, my best friend in Sanctuary.

Previously I often went there. Though my teleport is awful, I dropped in on Camus on foot. However, no matter how long and tedious the distance is, I didn’t count up how many steps between these two temples after all.

“You’re boring.” Once Camus said.

I was still laughing. Camus still remained faceless as cold as ice.

“Milo, your wrangling made me can’t read books!”

“Anyway, you’ll have plenty of time reading after return to Siberia. When will you be back this time?“

“I don’t know. It depends on Hyoga.”

Then I can’t stop to giggle, “Camus, now you’ve been upset by that imp!”

Camus glimpsed at me coldly. He said nothing.

 

Few people can bear his temperament, perhaps there is no second one can bear his way of chatting.

“Milo and Camus are the most imaginative partners in all Sanctuary.”

Once Saga said, with his tender and graceful smile. So far I still think that he has a see-through talent.

Every time I went to Camus, always said few. Then he was going on with his affairs, I sat there to see him busy doing. And I helped him when he needed, there is no need to say anything.

I think that something is unspoken all the time.

Consisting of on that day when he returned from Libra Temple, passed me by on his way to Aquarius.

He never returns.

Nobody could bear such pain of heart-breaking as that if he has not got through.

Should I have known his choice from then on?

Dare not admit?

Do I fear to face that reality?  
… …

 

I seldom went to Aquarius Temple afterwards. However, it is the only way that access to The Kyoko’s Temple and Athena’s Palace. When I must go, I passed it hurriedly.

The echoes that my gold cloth stroked, the ruins that their temples remained, hurt me a lot.

I had to run quickly to pass it!

Behind me, in front of the temple, there were not any warrior could stand.

Then…

We became enemies…

Athena Exclamation!

While the two A.E attacked each other, whom I was facing, was Camus doubtless.

I knew he could not stare at me coldly as before, even said some sentences that emotionless but some secrets in hidden.

We had no place to escape.

…Camus I remember, Camus I understand, Camus to whom had been subjected Hades, Camus with much wound and pain.

…cold Camus, silent Camus, Camus whom was fighting in a war, Camus whom were standing before my eyes.

Milo’s friend, Camus.

Athena’s Gold Saint, Camus.

 

I still did not count up these steps. The whole thing should be a comedy, but ended in tragedy.

Facing the wall of Sigh, life and death mixed together amazingly. 

“We are stepping to death, right?”

I don’t think that Camus will say to me at present. Neither his style it is, nor mine.

It is reminded me of a book that I read ever before. The author is French, by coincidence the same name he shared with Camus----is Albert Camus. The name of that book is as if ”The  
Myth of Sisyphus”.

However, I didn’t want to say to you at that time.

“…I see this man climbing to the mountain stepwise, and to the pain that he doesn’t know the end. His steps seem heavy and even, this process, like the breath, which surely would come again. This proletarian of God, who is powerless but always be resisting. He knows how profound and far-reaching his tragic fate is, that has caused his aching insight but completed his victory. When he departs the top of mountain, and goes deep into the concealment where God lives, he has exceeded his destiny, he is greater than the fate that he is bearing.”

I had no chance to count up that thousands of steps again. Camus, we are still together, we are eventually going to scatter and disappear together.

The steps which I had walked repeatedly, are the last footprints that you left behind.


End file.
